Deadly Desires
by Heaven Tsukasas Angel
Summary: When Princess Kagome is kidnapped from her homelands she is broguth to the western lands to be a slave. Lord InuYasha second heir to the throne uses her as his pleasure slave. He beats and abuses her but through all this she falls in love with him. Will h
1. Default Chapter

Halikae: Yes I know I have too many stories ^^;;; But I want to write this one ^_^ If I get the ideas for new stories out of my head it makes room for ideas on other stories! Even if I only write 1 page, 1 paragraph 1 chapter or the whole story it DOES help!!! So here's the summary!  
  
Summary:  
  
When a Princess is kidnapped from her lands and brought to the western lands by the king, he gives her to his youngest son, the prince. He uses her as one of his few pleasure slaves and he abuses her and bruises her. But through all this she somehow falls in love with him. Will he love her back?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha!  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Princess Kagome opened her eyes. Her head was throbbing terribly and her vision was slightly blurred. Kagomes long silken black hair was laying all around her in a messy tangle. She looked around, her red eyes surveying the area carefully.  
  
"So you're awake." A deep males voice said.  
  
"Who are you!" Kagome sat up, but was pushed back down to the ground harshly.  
  
"Shut up wench." The males voice said as he tied her arms behind her back. They dismounted a ship and walked onto hard ground. Kagome looked around as people stared at her. She stood out from all these people and the people in her village. She was often called a demon, but she was only a human girl. Her skin was peachy and very complex, where as theirs was pale and well gross. Her body was curvy and well built, the others around her were too skinny or too fat. It was scary.  
  
Kagome was led to a village. She saw all around her small homes, which were very torn down. She felt bad for the people here. They lived so badly. When she slowed down she was whipped in the back to go faster. She stuck her niose up in the air and went faster. Then they reached their destination. It was a tall grey castle, built up of stone and bricks. She was led inside.  
  
All the people who had been captured were gone, all of them but her! She looked around then back forward and saw a man standing there. He has silver hair, golden eyes and purple demon markings on his face. He was tall and slender. He surveryed Kagome before deciding what to do.  
  
"I'll give you to my youngest son InuYasha and he can do as he wishes with you, as long as he doesn't kill you." The man said.  
  
"What?" Kagome blinked twice. A gaurd took her by her neck and tied a leash around her neck. She tried to pull it off but she couldn't. The gaurd yanked on the leash and Kagome tried to protest but the more she fought, the tighter the leash got. She finally stopped fighting and followed the gaurd.  
  
He led her to the eastern wing of the castle and shoved her into a room. There sitting by a window she saw a man, who looked much like the first one only with out the markings and he had adorable dog ears on the top of his head.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
  
"Your father has ordered for me to bring you this girl." the gaurd said. "You can do as you wish with her as long as you do not kill her" The gaurd left the room closing the door behind him.  
  
"Feh! What's the fun if I can't kill her?" the man mumbled.  
  
"Excuse me!" Kagomes said,slightly annoyed.  
  
"What?" The man said looking over at Kagome, unamused.  
  
"You can't kill me!" Kagome snorted.  
  
"Only because my father said, if he had not ordered me not to kill you, you'd be dead by now!" The man said.  
  
"Whatever." Kagome muttered and the mans ears twitched.  
  
"Since you're my slave now, you'll call me master InuYasha or Master" InuYasha said.  
  
"Fine, 'Master'" Kagome's voice was dripping with sarcasim.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Halikae: Ok I revised it! I hope you like it now that it's a Kag/Inu fic! Sheesh peoples -_-* Please no flames! This is my first Kag/Inu fanfic alright? Okay bye! 


	2. A Hanyou!

Heaven: Okay! Here's another retarded chapter of my retarded story! I want to thank everyone who reveiwed! 12 reveiws on my first chapter! I was only expecting about 1 or 2 reveiws! ^_^  
  
Reveiwers: Just get on with the story!!!  
  
Heaven: Oh yes! I want to thank Ivei for helping me with the next few chapters! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha I only own the idea for this story!!!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Deadly Desires  
Written By Heaven, Tsukasas Angel  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
InuYasha dragged Kagome on the leash towards a dungeon. She had tried struggling against him but it was really no use. She trudged along behind InuYasha as he pulled her. When she stopped he yanked the leash roughly to make her walk again. Kagome sighed inwardly.  
  
When they reached their destination they stopped walking. Kagome looked at the large metal doors with the big keyhole in them. She shivered to imagine what was inside of the dungeon. InuYasha unlocked the door and shoved Kagome in. His amber eyes brned as he looked at her for those last few seconds before he closed and locked the doors.  
  
When Kagome heard InuYashas footsteps fade she sighed in releif. The truth was she was a hanyou. Since her kingdom didn't allow hayous or youkais alike she had a human disguise in the day to keep them from slaying her, or from banishing her from the village. At night it was harder for her to keep the disguise on so she would turn hanyou at the stroke of nine o' clock (A/N: You all thought midnight!)  
  
Outside a large clock tower rang nine times and Kagome closed her eyes. Her hair went longer and now had four aqua streaks in it. Two framing her face and two around the sides of her head. Her normally chocolate brown eyes were a stormy gray blue. She had razor sharp claws, fangs and a set of adorable raven black tipped aqua dog ears.  
  
Kagome listened around carefully for anyone coming. When she was sure no one was around she stood up and walked over to a barred opening in the wall. It was very tiny, but with the help of ripping those bars out Kagome knew she could escape this hell hole of a place.  
  
She went to grab one of the bars but got her hand burned.  
  
'Dammit!' Kagome thought. 'They put a spell on it so I can't break the bars!' She pouted lightly. Kagome thought for awhile on how she would escape.  
  
Her transformation didn't end until six in the morning so she had plently of time to try and break free. Kagome looked around for other ways to break free but they either had a spell on them or were just impossible, all this while she didn't notice the sun rising or the footsteps coming down the hall.  
  
InuYasha walked down the hall. His feet padded on the cold hard ground. He knew Kagome was still there because he could smell her scent...  
  
But...  
  
Her scent was off slightly. It smelled different. Not much but still it smelled different. InuYasha reached the doors and pulled the metal link chain off of his neck as he put the key into the lock. He spun the key around and swung open the large metal doors.  
  
InuYasha was shocked when he came face to face with a blue-eyed hanyou. He glared at her. This was the girl he had captured earlier, only she was now a hanyou? He took a step back to get a better veiw of her.  
  
Kagome took that has her chance to escape and darted off from the dungeon and sprinted off under his arm and out of the castle itself.  
  
"I'm free!" Kagome thought as she ran back to her village. The sun rose over the horizon and Kagome went back to being a human. She finally stopped running and colapsed infront of a tree. She rested for an hour before starting off again.  
  
Back at the Castle...  
  
InuYasha sat in his large room silently. He had lost the girl although he would find her in a day or two. She had gone back to her village, it was obvious where she would go. Ha! She was so stupid not to hide elsewhere.  
  
Just then, InuYahsas father walked into the room.  
  
"InuYasha, where is the human girl?" He asked, coldly.  
  
"She is not human, she is hanyou" InuYasha sneered.  
  
"Hanyou? But she Stunk of human scent" InuYashas father would not beleive it.  
  
"Well she is hanyou. And she escaped but I know exactly where she went" InuYasha smirked as he looked out the window and at the small village down the hills.  
  
"She is only but a human!!!!!" InuYashas father lost his temper.  
  
"Do not defy me father, for if Sesshoumaru dies, I will take the throne and then I will rule..." InuYahsas father stayed silent, he knew it was true. "And I will catch the girl in a matter of minutes"  
  
"Then why do you not leave?" InuTaisho asked. (His father..)  
  
"Because I know exactly how to get her......"  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Heaven: Don't be mad! I had writters block and then mom deleted the chapter when it took me 6 hours to get it half-way done!!! That's not even half of what I wrote before because I forgot what I ws going to write and I had no more ideas T.T  
  
PLEASE R&R!!! 


	3. Home Then Taken Again

A/N: HOLY SHIT! It's been a long time, ne? Sorry Sorry Sorry! I've been really busy! I hope none of my reveiwers were lost =( Anyways, i guess I better get on with the chapter!!!  
  
Deadly Desires  
  
Chapter #3  
  
Written By: Heaven, Tsukasas Angel  
  
Kagome awoke, she was in her palace once again. The sun was bright overhead. Her pale pink walls and marble floors were shining. Kagome smiled, she was glad to be home again, away from that deadful man who had made her call him master, and locked her in a dungeon. She sighed as she stood up.  
  
"I wonder what time it is..." Kagome mumbled, as she picked up a baby blue kimono which had been laid out by one of her servants. She changed quickly, not noticing someone had been wathcing her the whole while....  
  
"Kagome-sama!" A girls voice came from down the hall, as Kagome walked out of her room.  
  
"Sango-chan!" kagome smiled. Sango was a maid at the palace, but even so her happiness never seemed to falter.  
  
"I was so worried about you!" Sango smiled widely and hugged Kagome.  
  
"I was worried too" Kagome said softly, but then brightened again. "Oh! Sango, how is Kohaku?"  
  
"He's... doing better" Sangos smile faded, but reappeared again. "They say he's going to live!" Sangos little brother had gone out with the demon exterminators of the castle, the demon had chosen to take him out first, but luckily the other Taija had saved him, although he had been deathly wounded, they thought he was going to die.  
  
"Great, Where Sota?" Kagome asked.  
  
"In the gardens most likely" Sango said "Well, I better take off now!" With a wave Sango bounced off through the long hallway, leaving Kagome by herself. Kagome walked towards the dinning hall. A pretty girl sat in a chair there, she was about fifteen, three years younger then Kagome.  
  
"Kagomenee-san!" The girls eyes brightened. "Are you alright?!" This little girl was Kagomes younger sister, they were both hanyous, only there was a few obvious differences between them. Kagome was much taller then her sister, and her sister was much skinnier. They both had raven black hair only Kagome had brown eyes and her sister had Blue.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, Kayasha, how are you feeling?" Last Kagome had seen, which was maybe a week ago, her sister had been very sick.  
  
"Oh!" Her sister smiled, always a cheerful happy-go-lucky person. "I'm feeling much better, I was in bed sick when I heard you had been kidnapped and I was so worried!"  
  
"Well, I'm home, and safe now, so there's so need to worry" Kagome said brightly. But Kayasha didn't look too happy.  
  
"But Kagome, what if... He comes back again?" She said softly.  
  
"He won't! He doesn't know where I am!" Kagome looked proud of herself.  
  
"He WAS a demon, right?" Kayasha questioned.  
  
"Yes..." Kagome said slowly. "Why?"  
  
"He was near you for awhile, if he's demon, he can easily track you down using your scent, Kagomenee-san I think it's best you get a disguise and stay in hiding" Kayashas expression changed again.  
  
"Ha! I can fight him off, I AM part demon also you know!" Kagome smiled.  
  
"If you say so" Kayasha sighed lightly.  
  
"I'm hungry" Kagome said suddenly, her stomach growled.  
  
"Well there's food right here" Kayasha sweatdropped, and shook her head, obviously the more mature of the two.  
  
"I know!" Kagome laughed. They both ate breakfast and chatted away, as if nothing had happened. But as they were eating Kagome was sure she had seen someone watching them from outside the window, it sent shivers up her spine, but she just shook it off.  
  
"Kagomenee-chan can you take me and Sota down to the river?" Kayasha asked, once they had finished eating and headed out of the dining hall.  
  
"Sure!" Kagome said "When do you want to leave?"  
  
"Now!" Kayasha yelled. Sota came running down the hall.  
  
"Yeah! Let's go!" He shouted. Sota was a year older then Kayasha, he was the only full human out of the three, but treated the same.  
  
"Alright Alright!" Kagome laughed. They all left the palace and headed towards the river. Kayasha sped ahead and Sota followed her, trying to keep up, Kagome walked behind the two of them. She sighed, the gaurds had gien her a hard time about leaving the palace, but her, Kayasha and Sota had convinced them it was safe because they were still on the palace grounds and there were many more gaurds outside.  
  
"We're Here!" Kayasha said in a sing-song voice. Suddenly a splash was heard. "SOTA YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!" Kayasha yelled as she jumped out of the river and chased after Sota. Kagome sat by the edge of the river with her feet dangling into the water. Her thoughts drifted away as she sat there. Then she noticed, she could no longer hear Kayasha yelling at Sota, no matter how much she strained her hearing.  
  
"Oh Gods!" Kagome jumped up "What if they're hurt!" She ran around the clearing near the river. "Kayasha! Sota! Where are you?!?!" Kagome was frantic, and very panicky right now. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh My God!"  
  
A figure stepped behind Kagome and grabbed her by the neck. "Don't Move"" They whispered, holding a dagger to her neck. Kagome opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out.  
  
"Where's Kayasha and Sota!?" She demanded, more worried about her younger siblings then about her own safety.  
  
"They'll live as long as you cooperate girl" the voice said again. Kagomes hands were tied behind her back. The Figure wrapped a peice of cloth around Kagomes motuh, to keep her from screaming.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Kayashas voice was heard in the distance "HELP US!!!" Kagome felt helpless, probobly the same way Sota and Kayasha were feeling right now.  
  
'I wish I could....' Kagome thought, now feeling guilty that she ahd not been paying more attention. The figure tossed Kagome easily over their shoulder and took off into the tress disapearing.  
  
"KAGOME!!" Was the last thing that Kagome heard before she hit her head on a tree branch and fell into unconciousness.  
  
----  
  
A/N: Sorry about the short Chapter --

Who was the mysterious Figure? Will Kayasha and Sota be okay? Will Kagome EVER stop getting kidnapped? Read the next chapter of Deadly Desires to find out!!! 


End file.
